Moments Like These
by Imagine Space
Summary: -"I like the way your bangs fall into your eyes, because then I could always have a reason to touch you." he all but whispered.- In a world full of danger and war, it's moments like these that remind him of why he fights. Drabbles of my thoughts and ideas on the Final Fantasy characters, romantic fluff anyone?
1. Reasons For Touch

**This is a simple Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core One-Shot! It's a tribute to my two favourite characters in the game! Enjoy people of fanfiction  
**

**Disclaimer: **I'm pretty sure I don't own anything related to Final Fantasy

* * *

Reasons For Touch

Her earth toned brown coloured bangs annoyingly fell into her forest green eyes again. Huffing she pushed them aside again only to have them fall back. For the past 10 minutes her bangs had been annoying her to no end by not staying put. She was having trouble tending to her flowers when they would always fall into her eyes.

"Maybe I should get a haircut." she muttered in a frustrated manner.

"No way I like your hair the way it is Aerith!" an eccentric voice she would know anywhere shouted from behind her.

Aerith smiled as she turned around to meet mako induced blue eyes that were always glittering with joy and excitement.

"My bangs keep falling into my eyes though Zack."

Zack chuckled and sat down next to Aerith. The two were currently in Aerith's favourite place. The run down church in the Slums. The flowers that bloomed through the floor boards and covered a small patch at the end of the church was a sight to see. Midgar rarely ever saw any flowers and yet here were some white and yellow lilies in the Slums.

"Just use one of those things girls usually use to pin their bangs back." Zack said after a moment of silence.

Aerith laughed softly at his vague suggestion and took one of his hands in hers.

"I don't own any bobby pins though." she replied, a smile still on her face as she played with his fingers.

He smiled as well and let her play with his hand. The way her soft ones made little patterns and shapes on his palm relaxed him. The light coming down from the ceiling, which also just so happened to be exactly where the flowers were blooming, bounced off the ground and covered Aerith in glowing sunlight.

Slowly he brushed away the bangs that she was complaining about earlier with his free hand. She looked up at him and blushed slightly as his index finger started to trace down her forehead. He went over her cheek and then made a stop to outline her pink lips.

"I like the way your bangs fall into your eyes, because then I could always have a reason to touch you." he all but whispered.

She shivered slightly when he started to trace back up, this time stopping at her cheeks and cupping it with his warm hand. Aerith took one of her hands and held the one that was on her cheek, leaning into it. She closed her eyes and sighed softly in happiness. There was nothing that could tear this perfect moment up.

* * *

**Did you like it? I thought it was good :) But I'm a biased opinion. Review, Like it, Love it, Favorite it.  
**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**I thought it'd be good for me to release some of my pent up stress on my AP Language homework. As it turns out I can make really good short stories when I'm stressed. Anyway here's another drabble I just came up with.**

**Disclaimer:** If I did own anything then I would already had Cloud and Tifa married.

* * *

Surprise, Surprise

"Boo!"

Yuffie popped out from behind the 7th Heaven bar with her hands curled to look like claws. Vincent sat in front of her with a blank and un-surprised expression. With a pout Yuffie lowered her arms and jumped over the bar to land on the stool next to the pseudo vampire.

"Oh come on Vinnie!" Yuffie whined as she crossed her arms, "Don't tell me you weren't the least bit surprised to see me appear from behind the counter!"

Vincent merely sighed so quietly that even the self proclaimed "Great Ninja Yuffie" couldn't hear it. For the past week the young ninja had been coming out of nowhere, trying to surprise him. What brought this on? No one knew. Even the owner of 7th Heaven, Tifa, who was the closest to Yuffie out of anyone else in their group didn't know why she was acting the way she was.

Vincent let out a miniscule frown when he reached for his drink again. Now that he thought about it, he specifically was the _only_ one out of their entire group of friends that was receiving this strange treatment from the girl.

"Are you some kind of vampire that's immune to being surprised? It sounds funny but, I wouldn't be _too_ surprised if you were Vince. Don't take that as an insult by the way, it was a compliment." Yuffie continued to ramble even though she knew her friend had long since tuned her out already.

Just as Yuffie was beginning to launch into another story about one of her "epically dangerous" missions from Reeve, Tifa walked out of the kitchen with trays of food in either one of her hands. Like one of those cartoons, Yuffie imagined a light bulb turning on.

"I'll be riiiight back Vince." Yuffie said, drawing out the "I" as she moved away from him and towards the bar maid\master fist fighter.

"Heya Tifa!" Yuffie called out with a grin stretched on her face.

Tifa turned around at the sound of her name and smiled when she spotted her most energetic friend coming towards her. She turned back to her customer to serve him his soup before turning back around to Yuffie.

"Hi Yuffie, what brings you here today? I thought you were in Costa del Sol." Tifa said.

Yuffie shrugged and followed the older woman as she served her patrons the food they ordered. After Tifa finished she and Yuffie headed back to the bar. When they got behind the counter Yuffie quickly pulled Tifa down.

"Yuffie!" Tifa cried in surprise.

"Sorry, I just didn't really want Vinnie over there to hear us or anything." Yuffie explained.

Tifa raised an eyebrow at the girl, "And what exactly can you not let Vincent hear?"

Yuffie grinned mischievously and cupped a hand around Tifa's ear, whispering, "I need advice on how to surprise someone."

When Yuffie pulled back Tifa had an amused expression on her face. Out of all the things Yuffie wanted advice on, it was how to surprise someone. Although, even though the Yuffie didn't want to admit it, Tifa saw that this was just a way to gain a certain red cloak wearing man's attention. From what she saw when the two were in the bar, Yuffie obviously had feelings. It was a pity that her object of affections didn't understand the ninja's motives.

Suddenly, Tifa grinned and thought of the perfect way to help convey her friend's feelings.

"Well, when I want to surprise Cloud, most of the time I just go and give him a kiss."

Yuffie's cheeks burned and her eyes widened. She stared at Tifa with a million questions running through her mind. Like, why would she suggest a _kiss_ to surprise someone? Or, did she know about her secret for Vincent? And, is Cloud really that much of a sissy little boy that he got _surprised_ when Tifa kissed him? The two of them have been dating for 7 months already! Even before everything with Sephiroth, Zack, Aerith, and Kadaj they loved each other (information she managed to coerce from the two when they were intoxicated with alcohol at several parties, plus a few other things that were blackmail worthy).

"A _kiss_? What makes you think I'll just _kiss_ Vincent?" Yuffie asked, her cheeks still burning.

Tifa laughed, "Hey, don't knock it till you try it. Plus, I'm 99% sure that Vincent will show you his surprised face if you do this."

Tifa winked at her and then stood up, going back to the kitchen to get more of the orders for her customers.

Yuffie bit her bottom lip and thought over the pros and cons. On one hand, she'll finally be able to see something other than Vincent's impassive face and gain his attention for a short time. On the other, he'd be thoroughly disgusted at what she did and any hopes of him actually liking her would go down the drain like a flushed toilet.

"Oh what the heck," Yuffie grinned, "After all, they say curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction brought it back."

Regaining her confidence Yuffie stood up and headed down to the other end of the bar where Vincent was still sitting. When she reached him she silently stood next to him and watched him drink. Licking her lips she let out a grin as she felt her heart rate increase in speed.

"Hey Vinnie!" Yuffie said.

As Vincent began to turn to look at her she quickly went in and kissed his cheek. Or she meant to kiss his cheek. Instead, she caught a part of his lips as well. Oh boy.

Yuffie reigned in the heat that was starting to color her cheeks and stared at Vincent.

Oh. My. Goodness.

Vincent sat frozen to his seat with his mouth slightly parted and his red eyes widened by a fraction. His muscles were all tense and his shoulders that were usually so stiff were now slouching. Surprise and confusion mixed in with his red eyes as he stared at her.

Yuffie giggled, "Surprise."

With that said she skipped out the bar, a huge smile planted on her lips. Not only did she complete mission "Make-Vinnie-Change-His-Expression", but she also got to partially kiss the man of her dreams. Oh yes, life was doing her good.

* * *

**Well? What'd you think? Please review and maybe leave me a few suggestions on who I should write about next.**


End file.
